0 To 100
by XxLevyxX
Summary: Lucy is called weak,and a bother at FT so taking a break from her mage ways she leaves FT and has to get a job as a local stripper,soon 1 whole year passes Lucy is hardened and tougher with all the stuff she has dealt with recently,then she decides its about time she pays a visit to her old guild..
1. Chapter 1

**0 to 100-**

**a/n:Inspired by Drake) and im kinda tried of everyone making Lucy so dependent and weak...**

"Weak!" he spat growling showing his fangs,gray just hang his head in shame."We would of had 900,000J if it weren't for her!"Natsu yelled pointing to the pricked her eyes,she can defend for herself and she would show him show them all!."You natsu are the weak one.."she spoke calmly."you fucking bastard!"Her voice was like venom,which shocked everyone in the entire stopped cleaning a mug to stare,cana stopped drinking,even laxus stared."You think im weaker which might be true,but you will eat your own words natsu!"she chocked out glaring of complete stare made natsu shrink under her intense she stormed out slamming the door so hard it made everyone jump.

Lucy was beyond furious,she looked around until she saw a ran and grabbed it running into the knew the entire lucy would change that night into something they had to respect and year later,lucy walked out of the club with her bag waving at some of her friends,her hair reached all the way down her back,tan long legs,curvy body,and a look that could was confident now she always wore a smirk because she knew she was hot and she could kick your ass if she wanted whispered about her picture in magazines and woman envied her while she walked past them like she owned this.

Her actions have been louder then her defiantly went from 0 to 100 real quick,her mind wandered to that sad little young girl she was 12 months was a boss now a leader, not a follower like she used to, she ran this town and everyone knew that well everyone 'normal' knew her 7 inch heels she strutted into the small room filled with thick smoke and smell of whiskey,she sat down smirked like the devil."Lulu!"the men said in unison,she took off her thick fur coat leaning back as she was passed cards and chips to the poker passed but her money stacked up,she was winning and smirking wider each time she won.

Soon all 5 men were broke to the bone,she smirked and waved tucking her cash in her coat swaying her hips as she there's rent for the next 5 months she she was pushed to the ground, the man growled,but lucy quickly pulled out her black whip making a cracking sound,the man went back 1 step but stood his ground."wrong choice boy.."she whipped him in the face and anywhere she could cracking sounds continued until he was down."This is my town bitch..."she hissed kicking him before she took his money and watch.

The next day lucy roamed the streets before her eyes landed on the tall building which made her this way when she was young,well maybe i should thank them she inwardly walked with her tall silver heels with a mini silver skirt and a white tight tank top covered by a small shirt,her face was completely flawless her big brown eyes stood out and her lips looked pushed both wooden doors apart to reveal her in all her entire guild gawked,some smirked and strutted to the bar where mira was frozen."mira your strongest whiskey.."she let out a certain pink haired person pushed through the crowed to the front staring at her in shock,"lucy!? what the hell!" he growled."Awe pinky thats not how you greet an old friend..."she cooed sipping her whiskey.

"What happened to you?" he asked scanning her new look a faint blush on his laughed like a goddess,shaking her head."Poor dense natsu.."she pitied him getting up from her chair walking over to gray who was sitting staring and blushing like a mad man."hey gray..."she purred in his ear making him took a seat on his lap,smirking "i missed you grey... how long has it been.."she asked."12 months,4 days,12 hours" he flushed from head to toe as soon as it slipped from his mouth."thanks..." she said getting off him to find everyone gawking still. Natsu looked like he was going to burst in to flames and she smirked at this and strutted toward the job board,skimming through was about to say something smart until something caught her eye,laxus,gajeel,and elfman in an intense game of poker,her game.

She took it upon herself to join she sat down not saying anything grabbing her own cards "how much we bettin we?" Lucy asked seriously "700J" elfman said not looking up from his cards,the game went on for about an hour until the money was all Lucy' smirked drinking from her strong drink,the guys looked like their pride was majorly hurt in every way possible."damn.." gajeel go up with the money heading over to mira,slamming some money on the bar making us jump or at least look that way."for the drinks.."she said so coldly i think i saw grey shiver from her once she left everyone had the same expression 'what the hell just happened'.


	2. shocker

**0 To 100 **

**a/n:i am liken the new tough Lucy wbu?**

Lucy was walking home that day down the dark streets,she made she kept a firm hand on her whip strapped to her she smashed into something very hard,she looked up which craned her ... his intense glare almost frightened her...almost...she stood up brushing off her expensive coat "what the hell sting what do you want?"she asked it just her or did sting get bigger? she scanned him up and down while he just grunted in response,lucy rolled her big brown eyes at this "Look i got a poker game to attend too soo bye bye..."she said with a sharp attitude waving her hand alittle in the process.

His large hands gripped her waist slinging her over his broad shoulder."You did not just do that!" she gasped wiggling trying to get free,but his grip tightened."Stop moving god dammit.."he hissed,his deep voice shutting her up for the entire the other hand sting had trouble focusing when her butt was in his fucking face! dumb ass mini set her down rather roughly on the brick road of an alley"I need your help Lucy..."he asked."Well spit it out!"she yelled slamming her hand down on the ground."I-Im in big dept and they are going to start trying to attack the guild if i dont pay it off..."his eyes were truthful,lucy stood up brushing off her skirt ,grabbing him by his shirt pulling him impossibly closer.

"Fine,but we play by my rules...got it stinger!"she spoke so firmly he felt like a child being scolded by his own mother."yes..."he said hanging his head knowing what he was getting him self into...hell thats what he was getting him self devil right in front of him and he was making the deal sealed."Great! we have an agreement!"lucy cheered wiping her hands pushing him back,smirking strutting toward her new she was home,she relaxed.

"Open the gate of leo!" soon enough Leo appeared smirking but had a hint of hurt in his eyes."Wow princess its been 6 months thought you forgot about us..." he crossed his arms looking over her body 'impressive' clearly on his rolled her eyes "I need you to call around and get me an appointment with the reacher gang..." he said looking at her nails." woah i aint an assistant princess..."he said raising his hands smirking."Oh really?"she said in a tone that could make every muscle tingle,"because i thought you were leo..." she purred in his ear,"My little lion..."his eyes wide as saucers he ran toward her home laughed just to easy she thought.

~She definitely changed sting thought as he walked home,she is surely a 10...he shook his head of unwanted thoughts wow shes just a shocker... a real shocker...

**Sorry its like sooo short it will be much much longer next time!**


End file.
